


Pain is Pleasure

by kekaboos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Discipline, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Height Differences, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekaboos/pseuds/kekaboos
Summary: CyberLife has sent a new android detective to help assist Detective Reed in android involved investigations. The Android-Hating detective is furious to be forced to work with something he hates so passionately and dreads what the future holds for him. What he doesn't realize though is that this "RK900" will threaten to expose his biggest, darkest secret: Gavin Reed is a super hardcore masochist!





	Pain is Pleasure

Gavin Reed, 36 year old detective for the Detroit Police Department, has always loathed androids. He hated how the majority of people in the country were often accompanied by an emotionless machine. Machines with no soul, roaming around the city pretending to be human, if anything they were creepy, borderline slaves. His hate for androids was no secret as he visibly showed it when involved in investigating crime scenes committed by androids. It was also shown in his constant aggression towards Connor, an android detective sent to be Lieutenant Anderson’s partner. Gavin couldn't help but laugh his ass off. Hank Anderson wasn't too fond of androids either, but he was forced to work with one. Gavin teased them and gave them shit every opportunity he could for fun. It wasn't until one day Captain Fowler called him into his office to inform of something that would change everything. 

Gavin nonchalantly walked into Fowler’s office and closed the glass door behind him. He couldn’t help but notice a tall, dark-haired android that looked very similar to Connor standing still in the corner of the room. “The fuck is this?” Gavin questions while pointing to the motionless android. 

“This is a brand new android model in the RK series sent from CyberLife. RK900 to be exact.” Gavin has a puzzled look on his face. “It's just a dumb Connor look-alike. Jesus christ, we don't need another plastic prick. What does this have to due with me anyway?” Gavin asked, already annoyed.

“This part I'm afraid to break to you. You’re not gonna like it so you might want to sit down for this.” Captain Fowler signaled Gavin to take a seat and took a deep breath. Gavin sat down suspiciously raising an eyebrow. This was an awful part of the job, simply breaking bad news to someone, but he has learned not to take shit from anyone which was clear with the whole Hank will be working with Connor from now on debacle from a few weeks ago. 

“Due to slow progress on your android investigations we've hired an advanced android detective to assist you in your work in hopes of more successful missions.” Gavin stared at Fowler with a mean glare with his mouth slightly open but not saying a word. “In other words, this RK900 is going to be acting as your partner.” 

Gavin couldn't believe it. How could this happen? Why did he have end up working with something he hates so passionately? “What? You can't be serious. You know how much I hate these pieces of plastic I can't possibly work with one!” Gavin complained. “Save the moping and whining for your pillow I already went through this shit with Hank, and his missions have been coming along great since. Actually take some time to think about how beneficial this’ll be!” Fowler felt that this was deja vu. “Beneficial? I don't see the benefits of having me work with Connor 2. This is so fucking pointless! Just give me some time I can make progress on these investigations without having to work with a pile of junk.” Gavin was practically begging, he knew having to talk to an android and holding back the desire to physically shut it's plastic mouth up everyday would be hell.

“I've already made up my mind. Take this bickering out of my office and talk to your new partner. He's stronger, faster, and equipped with way more abilities than Connor. He’ll know the perfect way to investigate and crime scene. He will make your missions successful.” RK900 may look and talk like Connor but he has many capabilities that Gavin isn't aware of. “Ugh, fuck me!” Gavin yells as he storms outside the office slamming the door behind him. 

RK9o0 finally moves his head to watch him go and turns back to Fowler. “Have a nice da-”  
“Yeah yeah I will just get out.” Fowler interrupted RK900. RK900 leaves the office to pursue Gavin. He finds Gavin sitting at his desk with his arms crossed like a toddler during a tantrum. “Greetings, Detective Reed. I'm an RK900 detective model sent to assist you in android related investigations.” 

“You're not assisting anyone, you plastic fuck. I can work just fine by myself.” Gavin exclaimed. “It is apparent that you have a dislike for androids which I am aware will make our relationship difficult, but I assure you once we successfully bond as partners your investigations will be going much more smoothly.” RK900 put on a fake smile in attempts to ease Gavin. “Psh. Bond as partners. As if I'd ever bond with a fucking android. I wonder if this was Hank felt when he got his plastic pet.” Gavin spent his time laughing at Hank but now it was his turn to up with a piece of shit android partner.

“I assure you that I am nothing like Connor. As a completely upgraded model, I am much more capable and will succeed more often.” RK900 insisted. “So if you're not Connor what should I call you, huh?” Gavin got up from his to see eye to eye with his new partner, although it was more like eye to shoulder with their height difference. “You can call me whatever you want to call me. I was given no name. I am a machine after all.” RK900 said calmly. “Yeah, I can think of a few things I might want to call you.” Gavin walked passed RK900 in attempts of purposely bumping into his shoulder to bother but it really didn't work as it just moved his arm a little bit. 

Yep, this is surely going to a hell ride. Gavin knew that for sure. Although there was one thing that Gavin had no idea would happen in the upcoming days.

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly got inspiration in the middle of the night and needed to write before I lost it so here's the monstrosity. Chapter 1 obviously did not have any smut for it was just an introduction to how RK900 become Gavin's partner and all but chapter 2 100% will! It's currently 6AM so I'm going re-edit and continue in this in the morning so please stay tuned!


End file.
